banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Scoundrel
While most bloodragers use their power to furiously plow their enemies, the blood scoundrel channels his inner power to immerse himself in the shadowy arts. Abilities Spells The blood scoundrel adds all wizard spells of 1st through 4th level from the enchantment and illusion schools to his spell list. Weapon and Armor Proficiency Blood scoundrels are proficient with all simple weapons, plus the hand crossbow, rapier, sap, shortbow, and short sword. They are proficient with light armor, but not with shields. A blood scoundrel can cast bloodline spells while wearing light armor without incurring normal arcane spell failure chance. This does not affect the arcane spell failure chance for arcane spells received from other classes. Like other arcane spellcasters, a bloodrager wearing medium and heavy armor or wielding a shield incurs a chance of arcane spell failure if the spell in question has somatic components. Bloodsurge (Su) When an blood scoundrel bloodrages, instead of making a normal rage he applies a +4 morale bonus to his Dexterity. This bonus increases to +6 when he gains greater bloodrage and +8 when he gains mighty bloodrage. When using a bloodsurge, a blood scoundrel takes no penalties to AC, and can still use Intelligence-, Dexterity-, and Charisma-based skills. This ability otherwise follows the normal rules for bloodrage. Sneak Attack At 2nd level, if a blood scoundrel catches an opponent unable to defend itself effectively from his attack, he can strike a vital spot for extra damage. The blood scoundrel’s attack deals extra damage anytime his target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the blood scoundrel flanks his target. This additional damage is 1d6 at 2nd level, and increases by 1d6 every 4 levels thereafter. Should the blood scoundrel score a critical hit with a sneak attack, this additional damage is not multiplied. Ranged attacks can count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. With a weapon that deals nonlethal damage (like a sap, whip, or unarmed strike), a blood scoundrel can make a sneak attack that deals nonlethal damage instead of lethal damage. He cannot use a weapon that deals lethal damage to deal nonlethal damage in a sneak attack, not even with the usual 4 penalty. The blood scoundrel must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. A blood scoundrel cannot use sneak attack while striking a creature with concealment. This ability replaces Eschew Materials. Scoundrel Talents Every time a blood scoundrel would normally gain a bloodline feat, he can choose to take either his bloodline feat or one slayer talent. If the blood scoundrel chooses a slayer talent, his bloodrager level acts as his slayer level when determining the effect and any prerequisites. Any other prerequisites for a slayer talent must be met before a blood scoundrel can choose it. At 12th level, a blood scoundrel may take an advanced slayer talent in place of a slayer talent. This ability alters the bloodline class feature. This ability alters the bloodline class feature.